


Grouchy Morning Angel

by charlie_b



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlie_b/pseuds/charlie_b
Summary: In which Cas is bratty but Dean loves him anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Craaaaazily short one-shot just to get my Destiel wordflow going, I guess? I need to get back in the swing of writing!

“Cas…”

Castiel's face was buried in the pillow, the angel still half asleep and voice muffled and grumpy as he replied. “Mm?”

For a moment, Dean just sat in bed beside Cas, scratching his stubbled cheek and then sighing. He leaned over, hand splayed out on his angel's back and kissing along the ridges of his spine. He felt Cas relax beneath him with a murmur of contentment, but frowned. Cas wasn’t listening.

“Hey,” he said, more sharply this time.

“Whaaaat?”

Dean rolled his eyes - Cas could be a total brat when he was tired. So he rolled the angel onto his back and gave him a strong, open-mouthed kiss, eyes closing immediately. Cas grasped at him instinctively, but the hunter had already broken off.

“What?” Cas repeated again, slightly more awake and less petulant now.

Dean smirked, leaning down, nose brushing along Cas's cheek as he went to give him another kiss. “You’re an asshole and I love you."


End file.
